User blog:Lotstar/iBreak Up
I'm starting fresh with my fake iCarly season, but this time I'll be adding trivia, quotes, and more ship moments! Anyway... iBreak Up is the first episode! Plot After Tasha and Gibby get into a fight, they choose to break up. Gibby acts like he doesn't care, but eventually asks the iCarly trio for help to get him and Tasha back together. However, after talking to them both, they both tell completely different stories about the fight they got into. They try to make Tasha jealous, but this fails. The two debate on iCarly, and after this Tasha gives Gibby one final kiss on the head before leaving. Meanwhile, Spencer works on a sculpture, but it ends up looking like a gigantic potato wearing pants made of clay. He decides to carve "DANCE" into it using a spoon, to make it even more random. Trivia *It is unknown what happened between Tasha and Gibby after this episode. They may have gotten back together, but they could've stayed apart. *When Gibby takes his shirt off, he drops it onto the floor. However, in the next shot, it is gone, but then Sam picks it up from a different spot to where Gibby dropped it. *The events of iEnrage Gibby are mentioned. When Freddie mentions that "Something got between Gibby and Tasha", Spencer says that "At least he won't beat you up this time" *It is almost impossible to carve into clay with a spoon. *The fact that Spencer's sculpture was a potato could be a reference to when Sam called Gibby a "shirtless potato" Quotes 'Sam: '''This could be the best day ever! (''sees Freddie) Until I saw you. 'Carly: '''What's up? '''Gibby: '''Tasha... she broke up with me. '''Sam: '(sarcastically) Shock horror. 'Carly: '''The least we could do is help Gibby get back together with Tasha... '''Sam: '''Let me see if I have this straight. Tasha finally got some sense into her head, and now we're going to take it out. '''Gibby: '''Hi Tisha. '''Sam: '''I thoght her name was Tasha. '''Tasha: '''It is. '''Gibby: '(pauses) Oh, embarrassment. 'Freddie: '''Please just wear the purple dress. A purple Penny-T saying "My Chicken, My Love" is not classy. We're trying to make Tasha jealous, not '''Sam: '''What, you don't respect the chicken? Chiiicken.... chiiicken '''Freddie: '(in a fake deep voice) It's time... 'Carly: '(like a cowboy) For an iCarly debate! Yeeehaaar! 'Spencer: '''D...D...D...D-why can't I carve the letter D?! '''Tasha: '(kisses Gibby on the forehead) Goodbye, Gibby. (Long pause) '''Sam: '''Ok, who's up for smoothies? '''Everyone: '''Let's go! SMOOTHIE TIME! Oh yeah. Ships Creddie Hints of Attraction *Carly fixes Freddie's hair before the show, by licking her fingers, then smoothing his hair. *Freddie smiles dreamily while Carly does this. *Carly and Freddie smile and look at eachother when Gibby says "boyfriend and girlfriend". *When Gibby looks back at Carly, Freddie almost immediatly puts his hand around her shoulders. Nitpick *Freddie smiles at Carly when she's talking about how a couple in love should behave. *Freddie and Carly both wear maroon tops at different times, and Freddie's has the number 34 on it. Friendship *Carly and Freddie work together to help Gibby get back together with Tasha. *Freddie is concerned when Carly gets in between Gibby and Tasha's fight. Seddie Hints of Attraction *Sam rolls her eyes while Carly is fixing Freddie's hair and Freddie is smiling. *When Carly is talking about love, Freddie rests his hand on Sam's shoulder, who smiles down at this. *Sam's says "in looove" to Freddie in a flirty way, making Freddie feel uncomfortable. *Freddie smiles when Sam walks into the door, and chuckles when she makes a note about seeing him. *Freddie sticks his tounge out at Sam playfully, wiggling it in her face. *Freddie asks Sam to wear a dress, and Sam replies "What, you don't respect the chicken? Chiiicken... chiicken..." Nitpick *Sam wears a purple Penny-T that says "My Chicken, My Love" *Freddie tries to get Sam to wear a purple dress. Friendship *Sam helps Freddie get to his feet after he trips. *They work together to get Tasha and Gibby back together. *Sam slaps Freddie's elbow gently. Cam Hints of Attraction *Sam twirls Carly's hair, to which Carly replies "Don't touch the hair" *Carly helps Sam tidy her clothes up, and even slightly pulls up her pants. Nitpick *Carly and Sam hold eachother's hands while walking up to Gibby. Friendship *Sam seems more concerned about Carly when she and Freddie trip over. *Carly takes Sam's hand to get up. Category:Blog posts